1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic film cartridge loading device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cartridge loading device which is used in a photographic film transfer unit of a photographic printing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A cartridge loading device is shown and described in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 7-295073. This device comprises a cartridge holder having an opening for loading a cartridge and another opening for removing the loaded cartridge from the cartridge holder. There is also provided an engaging member for engaging the cartridge at the side of the opening. Further, when a second cartridge is loaded from the opening for loading into the cartridge holder and a first cartridge is disposed therein, engagement between the first cartridge and the engaging member is released and the first cartridge is pushed out by the loading operation of the second cartridge. Then the second cartridge is engaged by the engaging member.
The above mentioned cartridge loading device is adapted for a camera. However, since there is the engaging member and the parts related to the engaging member disposed in the cartridge holder, there are a lot of parts in the device and that is a problem.
Further, it is necessary to cancel interference between the cartridge and a supporting axis engaged with a spool of the cartridge during the loading process of the cartridge. Furthermore, there is a complicated mechanism which is a lock and unlock mechanism for the cartridge that includes a release lever for releasing the supporting axis and the other levers related to the releasing operation.